


Point of View

by paindump



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD!Mikey, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic!Mikey, Canon-Typical Violence, Empath!Mikey, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paindump/pseuds/paindump
Summary: Having lost his honor, his family, and his chance at unlocking the power that was supposed to be his birthright, Sian seeks to blacken his spirit in order to destroy the deity that resides within him. In his quest for revenge, the universe takes him to the Shredder, who he believes to be the answer to his problems because of his dark and corrupted soul.Or maybe, the universe intended to take him to Michelangelo all along, whose pure soul and uncanny empathy might give him the chance for redemption.Two paths were laid before him—the path for vengeance and through that, possibly closure and peace of mind. Or, the path to acceptance and learning that love is the higher power over honor and skills. The first one is definitely easier, but Mikey just might make the second one worth it.
Relationships: Basically theyre one big family, Donatello & Casey Jones & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Karai & Michelangelo (TMNT), Karai/Shinigami (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

"Aha! Your turn Mikey!" That smile was a bit too sinister for April to be wearing during a party game. They all sat in a circle with a bottle laid down in the middle, dutifully waiting each round for it to stop spinning and interrogate the poor kid on the other end of the bottle.

April had been excited to teach them a ton of high school party games and she insisted that Spin the Bottle was a classic. Mikey had been having a lot of fun but seeing April smile like that was kind of... not fun.

Okay, so he had been a little unforgiving with his super invasive questions. While he'd been embarrassing his brothers to the point of fury, he never really paused to think that karma might come back to bite him. He rarely thought at all, just going with the flow, but now his flow had been so viciously interrupted. 

"Yes!" All three of his brothers screamed in victory, pumping their fists in the air.

"Be merciless, April." Donnie said, fists clenched. "Make him *pay*." After Mikey had forced him into admitting that April was his wallpaper on his laptop, Donnie had been filled with bloodlust.

"Hehe," Mikey smiled nervously, head slowly retreating into his shell.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raph grabbed the top of his head firmly, keeping him fron hiding fully into his shell. He was *not* happy Mikey had exposed him making out with that gross giant ant that one time. "You've got a question to answer."

"Ooh! I got it!" April started, eyes bright—but then the fire in her gaze died the moment she looked at Mikey.

Mikey, who was hunched over and pleading, so small, eyes so big and round and watery... April visibly melted before all of them, and Raph and Donnie groaned.

Leo had also fallen victim to Mikey's charms. "Quiet down, guys. Let April ask."

"Umm... Okay. What—" Donnie and Raph leaned forward, their combined intimidating aura screaming at April for vengeance, but she went on unbothered, "—do you want most in the world? And you have to really think about it, Mikey. No shortcuts. Nothing shallow like pizza and video games. When you answer it, you have to mean it, and we'll believe that whatever you say is what you want the most."

Okay, he was definitely going to say pizza until April went on that speech with a dangerous look in her eyes. Donnie and Raph fell away, perplexed, because although the question wasn't a setup for humiliation, it was also something too difficult for their simple young brother to answer. After all, Mikey indulged in life's little pleasures, so how could he answer a question this deep?

"I—hmm... Huh! Maybe—no, that's not it. Okay, I think... Wait, on second thought, oh! I got it—nope, no, not that one..." Too many thoughts were passing through his head at lightning speed that he couldn't seem to catch even one of them. He rubbed his chin, scouring his brain for an answer that would satisfy the strangely intense big sister who was staring him down.

Wait—maybe it was wrong to answer this from the brain. He looked into his heart instead. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his chest, sincerely listening to his heartbeat and the answer it might give.

"Uh—Mikey?" Leo asked, concerned, right at the moment Mikey's eyes flew open and he exclaimed, "I got it!"

"I want Master Splinter to have his old life back, but this time with us," he said, smiling so sweetly, and April couldn't help but smile back.

"Wait, how does that work?" Donnie asked. "I mean, we'd just be turtles again."

Mikey shrugged. "I dunno. I'll let sensei fill in the details on that one. But think about it, bros. We don't know what we're missing. Except through movies and stuff. But we've never lost stuff like Splinter did. So it'd be super cool if he could get all of it back while keep us at the same time!"

All of them exchanged looks.

"Heh, I like it." Raph shrugged.

"That's very thoughtful, Mikey," Leo said, fondly patting his head.

"You got off easy," Donnie grumbled. "But it's nice hearing your wish."

"Yes," a deep voice spoke behind them, filled with warmth. "It was truly a pleasure to hear."

Mikey looked over his shoulder to grin at Splinter. "Sensei!"

"I came here to wrap up your little party," Splinter said, tapping his cane against the ground for emphasis. "I understand it's a school night, April."

April sighed. "Right. Well, it's been fun, you guys."

"Thanks for teaching us, April," Donnie said cheerily. "We could play this when we're grounded. Not that we're gonna give a reason to be," he added nervously, eyes darting to an amused Splinter.

They said their thanks and good nights to each other. Leo offered to escort April home and told the rest of them to get some sleep. The three of them grumbled at Leo's leader privilege of having a later bedtime but dragged their feet to their rooms. As Mikey passed by Splinter, he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"My son," Splinter said, eyes going as soft as Mikey's favorite stuffed toy, "I am truly touched by your deepest wish. But I want you to know that I am truly happy and beyond thankful with the life I have with you all right now."

"I know!" Mikey giggled. "I just thought you missed sushi restaurants and strolls in gardens and whatever other things old people do."

Splinter raised an eyebrow at that last comment. Mikey blinked up at him, not quite realizing what his slip was. When he did realize, his smile turned sheepish. "Um. Oops?"

Splinter chuckled. "Get some rest now."

Mikey heeded his order after a cheery good night, skipping towards his room past doors that suspiciously just closed. Donnie and Raph were obviously eavesdropping. So silly. They could just ask if they wanted some juicy insider gossip!

He snuggled into his bed comfortably. That night he dreamt of Splinter as a human, eating sushi with April and Karai in Mr. Murakami's newly renovated restaurant. Donnie and Leo were painting Kraangdroids in the garden outside the restaurant and they were getting really competitive. Paint cans were being thrown and brushes were wielded like bo staffs and swords. Raph was stuck on a tree, meowing for help. Leatherhead was trying to reach Raph but the tree kept growing the higher Leatherhead climbed it. 

Mikey was stealing food from Karai's plate when Splinter stood up, the stern look on his face an indicator of the intense scolding to come. As he marched outside towards Mikey's big brothers, Mikey couldn't help but notice there was no heat behind Splinter's gaze and no tension in his posture. No matter what happened, he was truly happy.

Mikey slept with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter One

There is a darkness in New York, festering like bacteria in an open wound. And where darkness goes, Sian follows.

Perched atop a building, he closed his eyes and tuned out the noise from the bustling streets of the city that never sleeps—aptly named, since in his few days here he had observed that not once did this place find peace in the night. As he focused his senses to dull on the physical plane and sharpen on the spiritual plane, he released his perfect control on his soul, allowing it to swell and spread across the area, touching each corner for a sensation that burns.

And there it was. The moment his spirit made contact with that venomous aura, a piercing pain spread like wildfire across his entire spirit, even crossing into his physical body. His eyes flew open as he quickly returned to the physical plane, once again aware of the biting chill of the night, the cacophony from traffic and the wind tugging at his hair and coat.

Someone made of pure evil and malice lived here, ruining everything they touched and on a sure path to self-destruction. Sian craved this villainy—he sought to join it, achieve it and embrace it. To destroy the heirloom spirit living inside of him.

*Turn back, child. You do not know what you are playing with.*

Irritation instantly seized hold of his somber mood. *This is not a game,* he snapped, fists clenching around the handle of his whip. After rejecting him, she dared tell him what to do? Because of her, he was disowned and great dishonor plagued his family. He lost everything he had, everything he worked for because some spirit sought to punish him for something he might not even do.

His family, the respected Perlas clan, was direct descendants of the children of the sea. Their connection to the ocean was so strong that an ocean deity bonded to their bloodline and was passed down across generations, granting the bearer wisdom and amazing powers. 

The deity, named Siyok, was naturally inclined to those with the most potential and Sian was the best bearer their family had ever been blessed with. He was a genius ever since he was a child, achieving amazing feats effortlessly and rapidly outgrowing his teachers. Yet at the age of sixteen, which was the time the spirit would manifest in his consciousness, Siyok borrowed his body only to announce that she was rejecting Sian until he had proven himself worthy.

*I sense a darkness in your son,* Siyok had said. *My gifts are too powerful to be abused. Too dangerous. If he is unworthy by the time he is twenty-one, I shall slumber until the next generation comes.*

Such a thing was unheard of in the whole history of their clan. Sian worked tirelessly years after that, enduring the shame and abuse at the hands of his frustrated clansmen, yet Siyok still had not accepted him. Six months before his twenty-first birthday, he had been disowned.

Life in ruins, Sian sought only one thing—vengeance. Like marine life cannot survive in polluted waters, if Sian's soul turned filthy with hatred and malice then Siyok would die as well. It wouldn't be easy killing an ancient deity, however, and all of the pent-up rage and resentment hadn't even scratched Siyok. What Sian needed was a teacher to learn how to damage his purity. A being of pure evil.

If Sian couldn't have Siyok's gifts, neither would the generations after him. If his family stole his life from him, then he would take their most prized heirloom away from them.

*This isn't what I wanted for you—*

*Quiet,* Sian snapped, picking up a trail. Over the years, he had mastered caging Siyok in a part of his consciousness to sever communication between them. Although powerful, deities relied on consent to operate through a host, and with both parties unwilling, they had no effect on each other except communication. It bothered Sian to no end, feeling like a host for a parasite. When they should've been partners and friends.

Blending into the shadows, he tailed a suspicious figure with traces of his target's dark aura. This one was also a detestable person but nothing compared to the one Sian initially found. The current target, a tall and well-built person in a cloak, climbed into a van and sped off into the night with Sian hot on his trail.

Eventually the van parked at a building on the outskirts of the city. Sian stood absolutely still behind a tee, erasing his presence to the point that if someone looked right at him they'd still miss him.

The target stepped out, briefly stalking around the area, no doubt scanning for intruders. Sian held his breath even if the person didn't even come close to him—there was a lethality and precision in their awareness of their surroundings that one wrong move, no matter how miniscule, would give Sian away.

Finally, the person fell back and started walking towards the building. As he did, he dropped his hood. Sian's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of cat ears and striped fur.

 _A nature deity!_ he thought, shocked that a filthy place like New York would have nature deities. He ran around the parameter, finding a secluded spot to scale the walls and find an entrance. Entering through a window, he perched on the sill, watching the strange scene unfold before him.

More nature deities populated the area. They gathered in a circle at the center along with identical-looking men. A tiger man, fly, a fish, a rhinoceros, a warthog, a demonic hound ... He had to fight to keep control of his reactions to the mind-blowing sight. Yet the way these deities composed themselves were strange—they held none of the grace and wisdom that all the past deities Sian had met were like. As much as he hated Siyok, he had to admit that these deities made Siyok look good.

Sharpening his senses, he eavesdropped on the conversation despite being an immense height above them.

"—a repeat of Rahza—sorry, Bradford's plan of blowing up the sewers wouldn't hurt," the fly was saying.

"No. As long as the girl isn't found, there is a risk she becomes collateral damage. The Shredder would not allow any of us to live if she dies," the tiger said, and by his confident posture and their deference to him, it was clear he was the leader of the pack. Such a strange dynamic—deities held mutual respect for each other and there was never any hierarchies between them.

"Drat. We wouldn't be in trouble if the Kraang held up their end of the deal. Why did they withdraw!" the demon hound growled.

"Calm yourself, Bradford," the fish said. "The Shredder wants us to rebuild our relationship with the Kraang, not destroy it. You better behave like a good boy in their base."

The demon hound growled threateningly but the fish remained unfazed. As the tensions heightened, the tiger spoke up again, his imposing presence squashing the tension in the room.

"We cannot risk a war with the Kraang or we'll be spread thin," he proclaimed. "We must fulfill their deal."

"Yo, but they want a mutant!" the warthog cried out in dismay. "It's not gonna be me, that's for sure!"

"Fool. It's not going to be any of us," the tiger said. "We must capture one of the turtles and offer them in exchange. If we do not do it quickly, the Shredder might get impatient and offer one of us instead. If you value your lives, you _will_ come up with a plan to capture them."

They fell into a contemplative silence, their minds at work. Sian took the opportunity to leap off the window and land gracefully behind them, his coat billowing back from the force of his landing.

"Intruder!" His body reacted instantly to the barrage of colored ammunition that descended upon him in waves. He ducked under the longest claws he's ever seen and sent a devastating kick to the demon hound's ribs, feeling bones crack under his heel before the hound went flying back.

"I come in peace," he said calmly, catching a robotic leg with one hand and pushing away the blade of an axe with the other. With ease, he tore the leg off and threw it at the fly, hitting him right in the head.

"Who are you?" the tiger growled, spinning back to deliver a powerful kick. Sian jumped over it, mimicking the kick and successfully aiming at the tiger's face. The gruelling, torturous years of nonstop training had paid off as he took down the deities in all their might.

However, the tiger kept fighting back. Sian's eyes narrowed as he ducked under a deadly paw and dodged an ice bullet by a fraction. Even as Sian landed clean hits, he could feel the strength of the tiger's body and how he could endure a lot of damage. Although Sian was the pinnacle of physical strength for humans, he was under no delusion that he could compete with a tiger deity's physicality. Dodging was an absolute must—he couldn't afford tanking one of the tiger's blows.

The tiger seemed to realize this as he began attacking recklessly and more ferociously, pressing Sian into a corner. He left himself open so he could deal more damaging attacks while enduring Sian's blows. This was a good move—if your opponent was unwilling to kill.

One strike at the heart and this would be all over. Sian gulped, faltering at the thought of murder. Although he expected he'd have to do it at some point in his quest to damage his soul beyond repair, he didn't expect it to come this early.

He steeled himself, dodging the increasingly wide and deadly attacks. This was a deity anyway—he wouldn't die if his physical body died. The only way to kill him was to strike at his soul. So Sian unclenched his fist, fingers pointed like a spear, coiling to strike at the heart. Telling himself that this didn't count as murder, even if he had to watch the light leave the tiger's eyes. 

" _Enough._ "

At that one word, loaded with darkness and power, the tiger deity vanished from in front of Sian, having immediately retreated to bow at a figure at the doorway.

Sian's breath caught in his throat. The dark cloud that hung around the newcomer was as thick as a toxic fume that he almost missed the metal armor underneath it. From years of practice, his perception was always lightly layered with the vision of the spirit plane but he still had to strain to bring the spirit plane into focus. Yet he didn't even have to try to see just how intensely malevolent this man's aura was. As turbulent and deadly as a typhoon that could wipe out a country.

"Speak quickly, or you shall meet your end," the man spoke in a deep voice, approaching to stand a few feet in front of him.

"I am looking for a teacher of your caliber," he said, still awed and repulsed by the man's very presence.

The man's face was covered except his eyes and they visibly narrowed with suspicion. "But you have already been trained. Do not fool me."

"I must learn the ways of darkness," Sian said. "To lose my humanity completely."

The man paused. "And why is that?"

"There is someone powerful that I must kill."

There was a noticeable shift in the man's demeanor towards him. What was cold and suspicious turned into something oddly familiar—like a sense of kinship. No doubt this man was highly trained in the art of fighting, but being so easy to read meant he was wholly ignorant of the spiritual teachings. Sian was reading him like an open book.

"You've proven yourself worthy of being my student," the man said. "But I cannot trust you so easily. I will have my underlings observe you and if you prove that you are not a threat to me, then I shall teach you my ways."

"Fair enough." Sian glanced around at the room, where nature deities were scattered about in various states of disarray. "Although they might be biased against me."

"I won't be," the tiger spoke up. "Come, little cub. Let's see who you really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so some things to note:
> 
> sian is my oc in my own original story. i have trouble developing him so i put him in my interest, tmnt, and its easier to write him. but he carries some concepts from my story which is why theres a lot of new stuff in this fic thats not in canon. 
> 
> the turtles are older now, and they are not all the same age. i have adhd and autism, i personally dont like how mikey is babied despite being the same age as them. i dont think a few minutes apart should affect their dynamics that much. donnie is also classified as a younger brother but hes not nearly as babied as mikey, in fact leo treats him a lot like his equal. so to me, it feels like mikeys neurodivergence is the reason why hes treated like a baby. thats why to keep the dynamic, i made their ages different in my fic.
> 
> lastly, please no homophobia or biphobia, im bi and i want acceptance not hate!


End file.
